Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recognizing lane partition lines.
Related Art
Conventionally, techniques are known for providing driving assistance, such as a lane keep assist (LKA) or pre-crash safety system (PCS), based on recognized lane partition lines, such as white lines, in an image captured by a vehicle-mounted camera (see, for example, JP-A-H09-35198).
In the presence of a branch of a road on which an own vehicle is traveling, positioned forward of the own vehicle, such conventional techniques may mistakenly recognize a lane partition line of an diverging lane as a lane partition line of a lane continuing in a traveling direction of the own vehicle.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing techniques for preventing such misrecognition that may be caused by the presence of a branch.